The Seventh: Book One
by theskyrage
Summary: Harry Potter is the last of the prophesied ones. The last of the seven to change the world. However, as he remains neglected and forgotten in the shadows as his brother, the Boy-Who-Lived takes up all the space. What will happen to Harry James Potter, the last of the seven as he tries to change the world for the better.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Harry, Harry, come on, let's move it" said a male voice.

The voice repeated itself three more times, each time more urgent than the previous. Harry opened his eyes and saw himself floating! He was floating in the middle of a room with five people below him. Each person was wearing a black cloak with a coloured mask. One person wore a black cloak with red stripes and a red mask, the 2nd wore green, the 3rd wore blue, the 4th wore white and the 5th wore yellow.

Harry looked around wondering 'Where am I? Am I dead? Or is this a vision?' Thinking that it was the latter, he continued to look around. He was in a circular room made out of stone bricks, with 4 pillars at each corner made out of a blue coloured material. There was a single door in the room made out of quartz. He saw a multi-coloured circle on the floor, with five circles within it. A red to the north, green to the east, blue to the south, white to the west and yellow in the center. The five people were standing in the circle.

"Are you guys ready?" asked the one in yellow as he turned around slowly, looking at everyone.

"Yes." stated the others.

The five suddenly disappeared, leaving Harry alone in the strange room. Out of thin air,, he could see a crystal ball about the size of an orange mysteriously appear in the middle of the room, floating in midair. The crystal ball suddenly succumbed to the power of gravity and smashed into the ground. Smoke started to appear, and filled the room. A voice as clear as glass started to speak.

The stars foretell an age a many years from now,

of the seven that would regain peace to the world.

But as the sun shines in the sky,

it will need to reap what it sows.

And the darkness will rise,

As the seven begin to fall.

From the darkness that comes,

The seventh will be heard, throughout the skies.

The seventh will seek,

and restore three to six

against the first and second

with the five that will help.

With the one in the shadows,

he will sow havoc and wreak.

Neglected and abused,

he will turn away from the sun,

turn away from the shadows,

and find his spot against the accused.

As he takes his spot,

from the prophecy of new.

Born as the seventh month dies,

and at his 7th annual festival, he will pull through.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies

and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not

and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives

the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.

Foretold long ago in the skies amongst the brightest Heavens,

he will stay in the shadows with sorrow, suffering, and neglect.

But hidden, the story shall remain until ready.

The last of the seven will be born as the seventh month dies.

As the voice stopped talking, Harry started to be sucked into a bright light at the center of the room. As his mind started to drift into another dream, Harry only had enough time for one thought 'What was that?'

Updated on: 12/15/2014


	2. Chapter 1: Why Me?

Chapter 1: Why Me?

Throughout his life, he's been shunned. Forced through hardships, suffering, sorrow and difficulties, but for what reason? Because of his twin brother Adrian Lily Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry James Potter was forced to live in the shadows, be neglected and abused. Everything was taken away from him, love, kindness, toys, happiness, all that had evaporated into the shadows. Whenever Adrian said something, it was like a message from God. If the git wanted something, he had it. If he said he performed a feat of accidental magic when it was Harry who did it, his parents believed Adrian. If Adrian said that Harry stole something from Adrian when it rightfully belonged to Harry, Adrian got it back. Poor little Harry, with those green eyes like the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, the smooth jet black hair, average height and quite skinny had everything taken from him. The whole wizarding world thought that Adrian saved them all by defeating Voldemort at the tender age of one, when it was in fact Harry who had erected a yellow shield around himself and his brother to protect them from Voldemort. He was the last of the remaining seven, the last one to save the world from destruction and bring the dawn of a new age. I feel bad for him, I truly do. However, I can't intervene just yet. If I am correct, and I know I am always correct, he will be freed.

The Seventh The Seventh The Seventh

Harry opened his eyes to his house elf and his best friend Itchy jumping on his bed.

"Harry Potter must wake up, Harry Potter must wake up."

As Harry's mind groggily started to process what was around him, he realized that he was no longer experiencing his very happy dream.

"Happy Birthday Harry Potter! Itchy gives Master his present!" yelled an overexcited house elf as he held up a pair of multi-coloured socks with his name on each one. Harry remembered the day that Itchy became his house elf and his first friend.

/Flashback/

"Mommy, Harry stole my broomstick to go outside for a fly!" yelled Adrian.

Harry had been reading in his room about animagus transformations when suddenly his father, mother, and his brother burst into his room.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU STEAL YOUR OLDER BROTHER'S BROOMSTICK! GIVE IT BACK AT ONCE!" yelled Lily.

"But Mrs. Potter, I didn't touch his broomstick!" exclaimed Harry with a shocked face.

James walked up and punched Harry in the jaw so hard that his mouth started to bleed.

"I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses you little bastard! You'll stay locked in your room for a day without food, and when I come back you better have thought more about what you did." yelled James.

A shocked and crying Harry watched as Lily, James, and Adrian walked out of his bedroom, slammed the door shut and locked him up for who knows how long. He started crying for a very long time, until he heard a pop inside his bedroom.

"Itchy, what are you doing here? You could get caught trying to help me?" questioned Harry, who was concerned for his only friend.

"Itchy thinks that Master and Mistress is mean, Itchy will help Harry get better!" exclaimed a nervous house elf.

So the house elf took care of Harry for 3 days, sending him 3 meals a day, and tending to his wounds.

On the third day, the door burst open, showing an angry James who shocked Itchy and Harry. Itchy gulped.

"ITCHY! How dare you help this son of a bastard, feeding him food and taking care of him! I'm ashamed of you!" yelled out an enraged James.

James took off his shirt and threw it at Itchy. Itchy caught the clothing and instantly knew he was free.

He started to sob and cry like there was no tomorrow. James just turned around and walked out the door with no regrets whatsoever. Itchy was a very old elf, and he knew he couldn't survive without a master or mistress's magic for long. So he did the only thing he could. Itchy turned to Harry.

"Harry, Itchy is an old elf and cannot live much longer without Itchy's masters and mistresses. So will Harry take Itchy as his house elf?" asked a very nervous Itchy.

"Yes, yes I will. However, you must stay hidden. You can't reveal yourself to James, Lily or Adrian or else they will get rid of you for good. Ok?" asked Harry.

"Yes, yes please Harry! Now please bond with Itchy. Itchy doesn't have much time left." exclaimed Itchy who bounced up and down like a pogo stick.

"I, Harry James Potter, do solemnly swear that I accept Itchy as my house elf." stated Harry.

A yellow strand of light wrapped around Harry and Itchy, signifying the new bond between the two friends.

/Flashback/

"Thank you Itchy, I appreciate it." said Harry as he put on his new socks.

"But I have to go downstairs to receive presents from Uncle Padfoot and Moony."

Harry opened the door and went downstairs. As he saw his family, he was reminded of his depressing life.

Harry James Potter was a quiet boy, the youngest in a family of 4. He had a mother and father named Lily Sarah Potter and James Charlus Potter respectively. His younger brother was Adrian Adrian Potter, the boy-who-lived. It was said that Voldemort, has come into the Potter's house and tried to kill Adrian and Harry. However, Adrian somehow reflected the killing curse back to Voldemort, killing him. The only injury he had was a gash on his palm that looked like a Z.

Harry was very intelligent for a young boy who was almost 7 years old. Harry was almost like a prodigy in magic, but no one noticed him because of his brother Adrian. Adrian always soaked up the attention, always blamed Harry for every single tiny thing, and always took credit for accidental magic that Harry did. Harry learned how to harness his magic when he first started doing accidental magic at the age of four. He read many books located in the Potter Manor Library about charms, defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, herbology, ancient runes and all kinds of different magic subjects. On the other hand, his brother Adrian was a very lazy person and only cared about quidditch and pranks.

Not only was he very intelligent in magic subjects, but he also knew muggle subjects like math, language, art and even science! Since the age of 6, Harry had figured out the secret to wandless magic! By reading a very rare tome which only has about half a dozen copies in the wizarding world called _Wizarding Wandless Magic and What it is_, he was able to find out how to do wandless magic.

According to the book _Wizarding Wandless Magic and What it is_:

" _Wandless magic is an incredible thing to do, and it is said that only the most powerful of wizards can achieve such a feat. Whoever said that was wrong. Every single wizard and witch has probably done some sort of wandless magic in their lives. Magical children do wandless magic very often, but it is known as accidental magic. A child doesn't need a wand to do accidental magic. Accidental magic and wandless magic is the exact same thing. Accidental magic requires the user to have a very strong will. For example, a child who really wants to reach a toy on top of a shelf and is very focused, would instantly summon the toy to his/her hand. If one wants to do wandless magic, all they would need is an incredibly strong focus and will."_

However, Harry James Potter was just like any other ordinary boy, he was very energetic and could not focus on one thing at a time very easily. To achieve the goal of wandless magic, he found a branch of magic that helps a wizard or witch focus and organize their thoughts and memories which is called Occlumency. Occlumency was known as a mind art and would help protect the user's thoughts, emotions and memories from an attacking user with Legilimency. Legilimency is the opposite of Occlumency and gives the user the ability to read another person's thoughts.

Harry started to learn Occlumency very quickly as he was anxious to start learning wandless magic, something that even Dumbledore can't do! He took to Occlumency like a duck to water and his barriers grew quickly and became very strong. He realized that he was able to not only focus more easily, but he was able to learn faster than before.

Eventually, he was able to do wandless magic at the age of 6! Harry was so proud of himself that he was able to do his first spell, the levitation spell _Wingardium Leviosa_. Albus Dumbledore told James and Lily that Adrian would have to be trained in magic at the age of 6 to be able to defeat Voldemort when he returned. James and Lily quickly agreed and bought Adrian his wand to start practicing magic. Even with Dumbledore and Hogwarts staff's tutoring, Adrian still couldn't do a single spell! Harry was giddy with joy when he knew that he had surpassed his brother!

Harry was a smart and cunning boy for his age, and he quickly come to the conclusion that he wouldn't tell anyone else about his newfound ability. He knew that if he showed his parents or his brother, he would be scorned and locked up in his room for days. Something that happens about once a month or so. Thankfully, Itchy the House Elf had sneaked some food to his room so that he wouldn't starve to death. His parents always forgot about Harry during these punishments. When they said he would be stuck in his room for an hour, it turned into a day. The last time this happened because Harry apparently "stole" his brothers broomstick for a fly, but it was the day that Harry had gained a new friend, Itchy.

The Seventh The Seventh The Seventh

It was Harry and Adrian's seventh birthday. He could hear people yell "Happy Birthday Adrian!" As he rushed over to receive his presents, he only saw 2 presents just for him. A Nimbus 1994 the newest broomstick yet, and a book on wandcrafting. When he saw Moony and Padfoot waiting there for him, he went up to them and hugged both of them in sheer happiness. Then came the cake. As he looked at the cake, it only read Happy Birthday Adrian! Why, Harry thought, why me and not Adrian? To be unnoticed on a regular day was horrible, but on his birthday i Bursting into tears, he rushed out the door and went right into the forest. Only Remus and Sirius noticed.

"Hey Prongs, what's the matter with Harry?" asked Sirius

"What do you mean Harry? He's probably in his room sleeping." stated James.

"Harry in his room? What do you mean Prongs? He just saw the cake and rushed out the door in tears!" replied Padfoot.

"Oh don't worry about him, he's just jealous of sweet, little Adrian here." said Lily while she focused on serving Adrian a slice of cake.

"JEALOUS? JEALOUS? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN JEALOUS? YOU GUYS JUST COMPLETELY IGNORED YOUR OWN SON? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?" yelled Remus as he rushed out the door, hoping to find Harry.

"What's his problem Padfoot? He knows that Adrian is the Boy-Who-Lived and just requires more attention than his twin Adrian." said James.

"James, Lily, how could you? You have neglected your youngest son like it was nothing and yet, you don't even have a shred of remorse and regret in you. You know how Moony is, he cares deeply about his pack. But now, I don't think you're part of his pack anymore, just like you aren't a part of mine. I am ashamed of you James, very ashamed." ranted Sirius.

Padfoot left to find Harry James Potter, his grandson. However, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black never found Harry. No one mourned, save for Padfoot and Moony.

Harry James Potter stumbled through the woods as he sobbed and cried his heart out. Too tired to walk any longer, he collapsed. Full of sorrow, despair, and suffering, he screamed. As if someone heard his call, a man appeared from nowhere. He was in his mid-50s, with brown hair and sharp blue eyes, almost as if he was looking into your soul, judging you. He was wearing long white robes with yellow and orange stripes. The most interesting part was that he had a black phoenix on his left shoulder and was holding a staff in his right hand! The staff was about 1 metre long and was made up of two intertwining pieces of wood with a large diamond on the top.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you? How did you get here? Potter Manor is supposed to be unplottable and under the fidelius charm." asked Harry.

"You'll know soon enough who I am, but for now... Let's just say that I'm here to take you away to a loving and kind family." said the man mysteriously.

"Really? Are you going to bring me to a family that loves me and cares about me?" asked Harry very anxiously.

"I would LOVE to go somewhere else. I mean James and Lily doesn't even care about me one single bit. Every time I do accidental magic, Adrian the git takes all the credit. It's like I don't even exist! It's always Adrian, Adrian, Adrian, the boy-who-lived. He's more like the git-who-unfortunately-lived." stated Harry in a sad voice.

"Well, are you sure you want that? I know that your family doesn't care about you at all, but they still are family." stated the man.

"Yes, I'd like to leave potter manor as fast as possible!" exclaimed an excited Harry.

"Very well then" said the man.

"If that is what you wish, gan fy ngwaed, gan fy enaid, a chan fy meddwl, cludo ni i Avalon, cartref hud!" yelled the man!

A second later, a bright light started to form between the man's hand, which slowly started to grow. Eventually, the sphere of light completely surrounded the two and engulfed them in a sphere of pure light. The sphere slowly started to shrink until nothing was left, leaving behind no trace of Harry James Potter and the mysterious man. Since that day, no-one has ever seen Harry James Potter again.

The Seventh The Seventh The Seventh

A/N: So there you go, the 1st chapter of The Seventh. Please like, favourite, review, follow, etc. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and have a great day. Thank you.

Updated on: 12/15/2014


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Allergic To Bullshit

Chapter 2: I'm Allergic to Bullshit

Harry Potter opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a large room made out of quartz. There were four pillars made out of a blue gem at each corner with a single steel door at one side of the room. It seemed awfully familiar, like deja vu. He opened his mouth to ask the man a question just to realize that he was gone. 'Am I alone or is this just a trick?' thought Harry.

Harry felt a hand being put on his shoulders. Suddenly, the room around him had morphed into a luscious clearing in the middle of the forest. There was a path up ahead that lead to a building so huge and magnificent that he couldn't even begin to describe it. He rubbed his eyes a big to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He turned around and saw the man chuckle at his antics. "What a breathtaking view." the man said. Harry just stood there staring as the man started to walk down the path. "Come now lad, let us make our way up there. I will explain everything on the way and I will answer any questions you have."

The two started to walk down the winding path. "Excuse me sir, but what's your name? You know my name but I don't know yours." said Harry. "My name is Myrrdin Merlin Emrys-Ambrosius, at your service." stated the man shortly before taking a bow. Harry just stared at him before sneezing. "Are you alright there lad?" "Sorry sir, but I'm afraid that I'm allergic to bullshit. But really, who are you?" The man blinked a few times before laughing. "Of course 'm Merlin!" "Then prove it! Just because you look like him and dress up like him doesn't mean that you're Merlin. Also, Merlin died ages ago!" cried out Harry.

"If that is what it takes, then I will prove it." Merlin held out his staff and pushed his magic through it and conjured a piece of parchment. He handed it over to Harry. "Nothing special about it, right?" he asked. Harry inspected it for a big, flipping it around and turning it over. Harry shook his head and handed it back. "What I am going to do lad is use a big t of goblin magic and turn this parchment into an identification parchment." Merlin chanted in Gobbledegook and pointed his finger at the parchmen. "What does it do? "Just wait and see lad." Merling conjured a knife and cut his right thumb, allowing seven drops of blood to fall on the parchment. Once the blood started to seep through the parchment, words started to form on the page using his blood.

**Identification Parchment**

**Name: Myrrdin "Merlin" Emrys-Ambrosius**

**Magical Status Adult- Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Emrys**

**Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ambrosius**

**Magical Lineage: Emrys, Ambrosius**

**Magical Rank: Mage, Druid, Wizard, Parselmouth, Elemental**

**Magical Index: 4296/5000**

**Magical Potential: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense, Parselmagic, Wandless Magic, Mind Magics, Animagus, Goblin Magic, Druid Magic, Elemental Magic**

**Magical Focus: Wandless, Wand, Staff**

"Wow! So you really are Merlin!" exclaimed Harry. "Indeed. Now you're probably wondering why I brought you here." said Merlin. Harry nodded. "Is it because you're gonna train me to be super awesome and powerful so that I can beat the crap out of my git of a brother?" A bead of sweat ran down Merlin's forehead. "That's part of it. But the main reason is that you, Harry James Potter is…" "Oh! I know! Is it because I'm God reincarnated? Or am I from a different world? Maybe cause I'm your ancestor?" interrupted Harry. Merlin started chuckling and thought 'Thank goodness he still acts like a normal kid despite his neglect during his childhood. There still may be hope for this world.' "No Harry, you aren't God, or from a different world but you are my ancestor." "REALLY? SWEET!" Harry started doing his little dance around Merlin. "Harry, calm down. I brought you here to train you because you are just like me. You are the last of the seven reincarnations of the organization wawr o amser; Dawn of Time."

"I'm also a reincarnation of someone from wawr o amser." "Merlin, what does this organization do? asked Harry. :I've never heard of it and it sounds very important." "I'll explain later lad, it's getting dark and we're almost at the castle."

The two continued to walk until they reached a huge gate made up of solid steel with a weird symbol in the centre. Merlin stepped forward to the gate and put his right palm on the symbol and said "Chwech, wawr o hud, wawr o amsee." The gates swung open and let them in. "What was that symbol? I didn't recognize it anywhere. Why I can't remember what it looks like after I stopped looking at it?" "Lad, that symbol is the symbol of wawr o amsee. To answer your second question, only those who have finished their initiation test into the organization can remember the symbol. Otherwise, you can't remember or recognize the symbol. However, now that I told you what the symbol is, you will know what the symbol represents, but not what it looks like." said Merlin. "Anyways, it's getting late. I'll show you to your room so that you can go to bed. It's been a long day." Right before he was about to protest, he had to stiffle back a yawn. Harry nodded his head and followed Merlin to his new room before plopping onto his bed. Before anyone could say Harry James Potter, he was already fast asleep.

The Seventh The Seventh The Seventh

A man looked at the six doors in front of them. They were labeled from one to six in Welsh, the first language on Earth. He walked through the 6th door, labeled Chzech. He opened the door to find a white room with 2 couches and a table. A man appeared from nowhere and asked "Hello Heddwch, how is it?" "It's really boring Merlin, I'm stuck with no company since a few years back when the others had disappeared. Did you find out what happened to them?" "No, all the trails lead to a dead end. You may need to start training Harry sooner than planned." said Merlin. "I know, I may actually start tonight." "You better get started then, there is a lot of basic information that Harry needs to learn. However, don't send him too much at time. Spread out the information over about a week." "If that is what you wish Merlin, I'll be on my way to get started." said the man. Just as he was about to leave the white room, "Don't be so glum, you've been acting like this for years, everything will be just fine. Your reincarnated form is very powerful for a young boy. He will do what he has to do and restore peace, just as you did." stated Merlin. The man nodded at Merlin before leaving the room and entering the barren wasteland of which he had come from.

'Trouble is brewing, but I fear that peace will come at a large price.' That was his last thought before he heard a scream from behind him.


End file.
